


Lost Gods |Ateez|

by xjimiiniex



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Ancient Greece, F/M, Greece, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Modern Setting Retelling of Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjimiiniex/pseuds/xjimiiniex
Summary: The gods were trapped by humans. All of them were turned into statues and forgotten by the human kind. Many years later the curse is broken by a human girl who has no clue of what happened.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

This story is a fanfiction about the group Ateez. All the members are characters in this story.  
I want to make a quick disclaimer that some events related to the original Greek Mythology might be different in this story for example: the gods (Ateez members) will treat each other as if they're all brothers. Also their personalities will be a bit different from what the mythology says and be according to each member.

Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes in this story. I'll appreciate if you point them out.

I hope you enjoy it!

All rights reserved © 2020 by  
@xjimiiniex


	2. Chapter 2

The marble started to crack. Slowly the pieces that made the face started falling like eggshells. The white pieces of the statue disappeared revealing a face made of skin, human skin. The statue turned into a person.

The man that had been stuck under the marble was moving. The statue was alive.

The girl could not believe her eyes. "What... What are... what are you?" She asked stuttering and slightly whispering.

The man was a bit confused as well. "I am Apollo. How did you manage to free me, human?"


End file.
